Poison
by Lxcyfcxr
Summary: De las tres guardias Absenta era la mas débil. Quizá es por eso que Valkyon y Nevra quisieron proteger al líder de esta. Por mas que lo intentaron, no lo lograron. Por que no podían proteger siempre a Ezarel.
1. Introduccion

_"Poison"_

 **Disclamer** : Eldarya no me pertenece, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos.

* * *

De las cuatro guardias del Cuartel General de la guardia de Eel, la Absenta era considerada la más débil.  
Sólo hacía falta observar al líder de esta: Un elfo, de apariencia frágil y educada, no imponía de la misma manera que Nevra o Valkyon, quienes al verlos de inmediato temías ser su enemigo.

No hacía falta nada más que ver a los miembros de la guardia, en su mayoría mujeres, diestras en el arte de elaborar pociones, no eran espías o guerreros, eran eruditos que, se decía, no tenían ninguna experiencia en combate.

Lo primero en lo que pensaban al oír la palabra Absenta, era en flores y verdes plantas, siendo una guardia conformada en su mayoría por elfos, sirenas u otras criaturas delicadas, era de esperarse que esta fuese la guardia más débil, por ello no fue sorpresa que cuando Erika, aquella humana que había llegado hacia poco a Eldarya, ingresara a esta guardia.

A muchos es aterraba la idea de ser un alquimista, pues se creía una labor sin honor, no explorabas o reunías información como la guardia Sombra, no eras un bravo guerrero como en la guardia Obsidiana, eras un alquimista, una personada dedicada al cultivo de plantas, a la recolección de materiales, al estudio y a la elaboración de pociones.

No había personas más conscientes de este hecho que Nevra y Valkyon, ellos sabían que el peligro acechaba a Eldarya, ellos sabían que quizá muy pronto, les declaran la guerra entre el bien y el mal.

Es por ello que preocupados vigilaban constantemente al elfo, líder de la guardia Absenta.

Lo que no sabían es que ese simple hecho desencadenaría una serie de eventos que podrían llevar al final de toda la vida en Eldarya y aún más importante, perder a aquello que tanto juraron proteger.


	2. Primero

_"Poison"_

 **Disclamer** : Eldarya no me pertenece, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos.

* * *

Caminaba con paso apresurado por los pasillos del C.G. en sus manos cargaba un gran número de pergaminos, en voz baja maldecía todos los seres y criaturas existentes en Eldarya, inmerso en sus asuntos entro directamente a la sala de la alquimia donde dejo caer en una mesa los papeles que cargaba en sus brazos, se acero a uno de los estantes mientras tomaba un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo, tras leer rápidamente varias páginas dejo el libro de vuelta en su sitio y repitió la acción con un libro diferente.

Una estridente y chillona voz le provoco un tic en el ojo, miro impaciente hacia la puerta esperando el momento que Erika cruzara aquella puerta, la castaña entro casi corriendo mientras sostenía a su familiar en sus brazos.

— ¡Ezarel necesito una poción de energía para mi familiar! ¡Ayer olvide alimentarlo y ahora está agotado, necesito que vaya a buscar unas cosas que Purral me pidió!— el elfo se llevó una mano a la frente y miro con fastidio a la humana, ese día había despertado con un terrible humor y no tenía ganas de soportar a la chica, pero tampoco quería darle aquella poción, no sin ganar algo a cambio.

— No te daré nada, es tu responsabilidad alimentar a tu familiar, yo nunca he olvidado darle de comer al mío— la chica abrió la boca para alegar, segundos después la cerro y sus ojos mostraron confusión.

— ¿Tienes un familiar?—

— ¿Crees que soy Alajea? ¡Claro que tengo uno!— el líder de la guardia Absenta tiro de sus cabellos, poco a poco su mal humor crecía más y más gracias a Erika.— te daré la poción pero a cambio quiero tus raciones de miel y galletas durante un mes— la chica asintió repetidamente, el elfo sonrió (Tanto por alejar aquel fastidio como por tener una ración extra de dulce para comer), se acercó a un alto estante y tomo el pequeño frasco para la chica— esto le dará la energía suficiente para que haga 5 viajes cortos, no te daré más— la chica le miro sintiéndose estafada, aun así decidió dejar en paz al elfo, su malhumor lo volvía más insoportable que de costumbre.

Cuando Erika se marchó, el elfo suspiró, tomo un libro debajo del escritorio y mientras caminaba por su laboratorio realizaba el inventario. Revisó cada cajón donde guardaba los diversos materiales de uso en la alquimia, tras terminar su trabajo noto que faltaban un par de objetos.  
Ezarel era el tipo de persona que amaba el orden, le causaba cierta inquietud el tener objetos cuya cantidad no fuese múltiplos de cinco o números pares, por ello con un suave silbido llamo rápidamente a su familiar.

Este llego de manera silenciosa aleteando suavemente hasta llegar a las manos de su amo, aquellas aves tan enamoradas sólo se separaban si era para ponerse cada una en las manos de Ezarel, cuando eran crías tenían espacio suficientes entre los largos dedos de una mano del alquimista, pero al crecer debían separarse para estar más cerca de él, cosa que no les molestaba pues amaban profundamente al alquimista.  
El líder de Absenta murmuró rápidamente a su Lovigis aquello que quería buscar y este rápidamente se fue volando de manera discreta por la ventana.

El elfo le despido con una sonrisa y continuó investigando entre los libros del laboratorio, tras no encontrar nada que le fuese de ayuda, se dejó caer en el escritorio, saco un cuadernillo y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en él, su mente trabajaba lo más rápido posible, tratando de recordar los nombres y los efectos de las plantas que le ayudarían a encontrar la respuesta al origen faérico de Erika, después de dos horas de esfuerzo y sin encontrar resultados decidió bajar a la cantina para comer un poco de su adorada miel.

Cuando llego a la cantina logro ver a Valkyon sentado en una mesa, tras pensarlo un poco decidió que la compañía silenciosa del hombre seria agradable después de su trabajo. Tras acercarse y pedir un poco de leche y dos raciones de galletas con miel camino en dirección al líder de la guardia obsidiana.

—Valkyon, ¿Cómo estás?— el mencionado se giró para ver al elfo, le sonrió y golpeo levemente la silla a su lado para invitarlo a sentarse. El de cabello azul se sentó a su lado.

— Todo bien— el guerrero dio un sorbo a su bebida, coloco el tarro en la mesa y se giró de vuelta al alquimista— ¿Cómo va tu progreso?— Ezarel suspiro y se froto el rostro con sus manos.

—No hay, no logro encontrar ninguna forma—

— Quizá no estás buscando en el lugar adecuado, ¿Le has solicitado a Miiko acceso a su biblioteca personal? Puede que tenga algunos libros que te sean de ayuda—

— Se lo he pedido más de veinte veces y todas me las ha negado, dijo y cito que "Aunque descubrir el origen faérico de Erika es importante, no es lo suficientemente relevante como para requerir de un permiso así"— el guerrero se quedó en silencio un momento antes de sonreírle una vez más al alquimista.

— Quizá cambie de opinión, lo mejor es que vayas a descansar, mañana puedes continuar con tu trabajo y quizá pedirle de nuevo el permiso, puede ser que esta vez te lo otorgue— el elfo asintió y tras despedirse del mitad faérico se marchó rumbo a su habitación dispuesto a descansar.

Valkyon le observo marchar, miro su brazo con una herida reciente causada por un ser extraño que encontró en una misión, sabía que algo estaba por venir, pero desconocía que era.

Lo mejor era mantener distraído a Ezarel antes de que el alquimista se enterara y decidiera averiguarlo por su cuenta.


End file.
